I have Finally Found you
by HarUwHiTe2blAcK
Summary: Ryou bakura's Sister Aname finds out her brother's in domino city.Bad summary... FUNNY ryou fights with Y. Bakura Aname falls on teh ground. Ryou Helps her up, she falls again! rating just in case 10 chapters, only nine are up.... Brosis fic
1. intro argument with YBakura

**I Have Finally Found you, My Dear Brother.**

Authoress' note: I read one place, that Ryou Bakura had a sister, and that his mother and sister had died. It didn't say how, or when, so I'm using my mighty powers of the Millennium Pen, okay, the Millennium Keyboard, and my mighty Authoress powers to say:

Ryou Bakura's sister was his twin. Their mother perished in a car crash that Aname, Ryou's sister, and she were in. Mr. Bakura, their dad, couldn't bear to keep Aname, because she looked exactly like her mother, so he abandoned her at an orphanage. The family that took her in, knew Mr. Bakura, and knew that he wouldn't want her to know stuff about him. (Don't ask why, I haven't and won't come up with a reason, unless I get a good reviewed reason) Ryou willed the memory of his sister out of his mind (to make room for Yami Bakura, ha, not really.) She sort of did the same. You'll see later when she remembers. Or rather when I make Yami Bakura send her to the shadow realm to remember.

This takes place right after Duelists kingdom, assuming Ryou and Bakura have made ends meet and all, sorta...

Ryou Bakura will be known as: Ryou

Yami No Bakura, Yami no Ryou, Nahkti will be known as: Bakura

Yugi: Yugi, duh

Yami No Yugi, Atem: Yami, or Pharaoh

Aname walked into class. She stood out to her peers. If it wasn't her obsession of duel monsters, or that her deck was full of dark cards, it was her silvery white hair. She wore the school uniform, only because she was on the verge of being suspended for not. Encircled on her index finger lie the pure gold eye that belonged to Horus. (Ya know, the eye on all the Sennen Items.)

"Aname!" Her friend Mine (Me-Nay) called to her as she sat down. "The results of Duelists Kingdom came in! I taped it for ya, if you wanted to watch it."

"Mm-hm, Thanks. What were the finalist's names?"

"Um, they were Yugi Moto in first, Joey Wheeler in second, and Mai Valentine in third."

"I've never heard of them."

"I've heard of the Yugi dude, his grandpa's pretty well known as a shop owner for games and such,"

"I can't say that I've ever had the honor."

"You don't know anyone do you?"

"No, my parents, ever since they found out that I knew I was adopted, have not let me out of their sight."

"Wonder why?"

"I don't know, and really don't care. It's their business."

"So, do you know anything about your parents?"

"I remember the crash, my mom, she didn't make it out. I think I had a sibling. I can't remember. I was out cold for quite a while after it." Aname said, not remembering that while she was out cold, she was in the Shadow Realm.

"Oh, well, what about your ring?"

"What about it?"

"Didn't you have it in the crash?"

"Dunno."

"Oh."

Despite Aname's seemingly nice personality, she harbored a dark secret that she told herself she'd never burden anyone but herself with. She never got in a bad enough mood to show anyone, except that science teacher she had a few years back...

Insert fuzzy TV noise here

"Gah! Ryou, your stupid TV broke again!"

"How many times did you hit it?"

"I...didn't hit it..."

Ryou glanced up from washing the dishes to see that his TV that held a dozen dents the size of Bakura's fist.

"It was asking for it, okay? The stupid TV won't do nothin' but that fuzzy noise!"

"That's because you didn't plug in the cable."

"I wanted to watch a DVD!" Bakura answered matter-of-factly.

"Did you turn the DVD player on?"

".........Well, look at you, Mr. Smarty pants!"

"I can't help it that you're a stupid moron." Ryou said, finishing the dishes.

"I'm sorry. Were you insulting me?"

"I only learned from the best."

"What! Marick's giving you insulting lessons behind my back!"

"First of all, how could he, since anytime I leave the house you decide you want to inhabit my body? And, secondly, never mind, I don't feel like explaining your ignorance."

"Fine, you be that way freak."

"Idiot."

How's that for a first chapter? Okay, I'm not going to be one of those ppl who say: IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WON'T CONTINUE!!! : Because they're kinda stupid... sorry don't mean to offend anyone, okay, maybe I did.

Bakura: Yea, you did.

Me: shut up.

Bakura: No!

Me: Be quiet, or I'll zipper your mouth shut with my, uh, Millennium Zipper!

Bakura: There's no such thing...

Me: Your right, but if you don't I'll do some Kendo on you!

Bakura: You don't know any Kendo.

Me: how do you know? Evil Bakura grin

Bakura: Hey, THAT'S MY GRIN! YOU CAN'T STEAL IT!

Me: pulls out Millennium Zipper DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS!

Bakura: I though you said it wasn't real.

Me: you can really drive someone crazy ya know?

Ryou: I do [know]!

Bakura: Stay outa this you!

While they fight, I'll ask you to review if you feel like giving me praise, and if you feel like burning me at the stake like Joan of Arc, go ahead and flame me!


	2. Bumb in at a parlor

Aname was sitting on her sofa watching the Duelists Kingdom footage her friend had taped for her.

"Here with me I have the three finalists and their friends." The announcer lady said as the screen went over to Yugi Joey and Mai, Joey getting the most camera space by making a fool of him self. Then it showed Tristan and Tea with Ryou standing behind them smiling. Tristan was doing the same as Joey, so there were only a few seconds that showed Ryou.

Aname paused it when she saw her mirror image on the screen. She stared into the eyes of the semi albino, and when she did, she saw something familiar. It was something she saw everyday when she looked into the mirror. She also saw something else familiar. It was the coldness in his eyes that she saw no reason for. It was the coldness she held in her eyes that she could give no explanation for. The coldness she'd received when she was......'''

Insert bell ringing noise as Ryou enters the Turtle game shop

"Hey Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Yami."

"Hey yourself Ryou." Tristan said as he looked up from the counter he and Joey were looking at.

"What're you doin'?"

"Yugi got a new shipment of cards, and we're seeing if we can tell what's in them before we buy them!" Joey said, not looking up from his examining.

"You do know, Joey, You won't be able to figure it out." Tea said as Joey held it not even and inch from his face.

"Shaddup, your ruining my concentration, Tea!"

Tristan looked at his blonde friend, who was making a fool of himself, and walked over to Tea Yugi and Ryou.

Joey finally decided that it was absolutely no use trying to figure out what was inside the pack of cards and gave up.

"Anybody wanna go fur pizza?" Joey asked checking his pockets to see if he had any money, Which he didn't. "Hey, Yug, can I borrow some money?"

sweat drop "Sure, Joey"

"Come on then! Let's go get pizza!"

They all filed out except Bakura who lingered in the store a few seconds longer.

"Hey, Bakura, are you coming?" Yugi asked, noticing he wasn't following.

"No, I'm fine..."

"Come on! It'll be fun, besides, when's the last time you went out?"

thinking It has been quite some time hasn't it?

"I guess I'll come."

"Yay!"

They then walked to the pizza parlor. (Wow like you couldn't guess that.)

!#%$%&%$#!%#$%!#%$%$#!$$#%#%#%#$

"Aname? I love what you did to your hair!" Aname's friend exclaimed as she saw her friends newly dyed black hair. "Why'd you do it?"

"I...Um, just felt like I needed a change is all." Aname said, masking the truth behind the true meaning.

"Oh, well it looks good! Whatcha doing on the week vacation that we're getting'?

"I was planning on going to that shop you told me about in Domino City."

"Oh, well I'm going to be outa town, my cousin's getting' married."

"Oh."

"I think your new hair brings out your eyes better." Mine said looking into Aname's Brown eyes.

"Pepperoni, no, extra cheese, no, mushrooms, no, olives, no, anchovies..."

"Joey, Shut up will ya," Tristan said and then turned to the waiter, "We'll have a large with everything on it."

"Everything except Dog treats. I'm allergic to those." Joey said

all sweat drop WHAT!!??!!

"Um Joey, how would you know if your allergic to them... you don't even have a dog. ... never mind, I don't think I want to know." Yugi said, feeling a little uneasy just thinking about it.

They didn't notice, but a girl with black hair walked into the parlor and sat herself down at the table next to them. She wore a purple tank top and black pants, covered by a purple and black trench coat looking jacket. She had her head down and barley raised it at all.

so, that's him. He seems to have many friends

and I seem as though I'm a Goth, go figure

you don't really, and I told you, you could've worn a skirt and some pink.

#inward glare#

look at how that one pigs out! It's putrid

he came in second

#shudder#

The six friends stood up to leave. They'd paid the bill, and ate the pizza. Rather, Joey ate the pizza.

Aname sat at the table still. She had ordered a drink, but that was all

aren't you going to talk to him

since when do you talk to me so much

...

actually, you've never spoken this much to me at one time

I guess I feel all giddy

why

well, didn't you notice the necklaces around the two boys who look exactly the same?

...

watch out!

Just then, Ryou Bakura fell into Aname, and she landed on her bottom as he was spread out on the chair.

"Um... Sorry..." Ryou said, sprawled out on the chair.

She wanted to act normal, and act like she was madder than she was, but she couldn't bring herself to. "It's okay, really, I wanted to fall on the floor."

Ryou let out a small giggle. As he got up and held out his hand to help her up. She graciously accepted it. As soon as he held her hand, a feeling of familiarity overcame him and he let go, causing Aname to fall once again. "Um, I'm really sorry... I just... It's just..."

"It's okay, I understand."

$she does? $

You do?

Ryou helped her up and she smiled.

"Um, I have to go..." Ryou said, noticing his friends had already walked out of the parlor. He stopped as she said one more thing.

"Wait! Um... uh, what's your name?" She said blushing and looking down.

"Bakura, Ryou Bakura."

END TWO!!!!! How is it????????????????? Oooooooooh I'm hyper!!!!!! REVIEW

Bakura: Why should they

Me: SHAAADDDUUUPPPPP I'm HIG OFFFA SHUGAR

Bakura oO RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Meeting With a Yami

Chapter 3 how was one and two? Good? I hope.... Cuz I was getting flamed over Aim (HA I FOUND ANOTHER TYPO!!!!!) by a person who shall Ahem mysteriously disappear... like all of those umpires we had...... WATCH YOUR BACK!!! I SHALL ENLIST THE AID OF THE EVIL FLOWER.....EVEN IF HE IS MY SWORN ENEMY!!!!! .....Okay now I'm over my little episode.....

On with the fic

Bakura walks in with popcorn Good Ra, You're continuing that fic!?

Yes.....

When do I come in....

Later.

....Later as in?

Later. OOOH you've got popcorn!

My popcorn protects popcorn

Ahh good fun

Lady Aname, What did you mean back there... When you said you understood why he let go?

I would've done the same... His hand and mine just... fit together... Like a piece of a puzzle.

...

I know... It's corny isn't it?

Yea, It is.

whatever

Ryou thinking! :

_That was weird. I feel like... Like I knew her... once... _

$#Ryou be quiet. You think to loud.#$

$huh... Oh, well... uh...$

$#maybe you did.#$

$did what?$

$#Know her#$

$what do you mean?$

$#never mind#$

$Bakura!!!!$

$#nope, not telling#$

Lady Aname, Something is bothering you, yes?

Huh, oh. Yea, I guess.

care to explain

Not really, but you won't leave me alone will you?

Nope

sigh

well, a sigh is a start

I know he's my brother. It just felt right why his hand held mine... but...

yes, go on...

I just, I don't remember him.

You don't?

no, and I'm bothered by that. I mean, why wouldn't I remember something so precious to me?

Stupidity comes to mind

I hate you

smile _Sure_ you do. #changing subject# You don't remember where you got the ring either, do you?

I _know_ my father gave it to me.

Yes, but knowing and remembering are two different things aren't they?

.........

(Quicky Author**esses ** note: I LIKE RICE!!!!! YUMMY YUMMY RICE MMMMMMMMMMMM) sorrie, it's dinner time, and I'm really really hungry (and the rice isn't done), I just devoured my chicken, I'm lucky my dad's not home : Stop eating like a pig! You're a young lady! Don't use your fingers! Yada yada ya....)

Aname decided to clear her mind by taking a walk. She walked down the street from her apartment only looking up now and then. One time however, when she looked up, she noticed something, something white.

"Ryou?" She quizzically called softly.

He had his head down though. So he didn't see her.

"Ryou?" By now he was right next to her. She reached her hand out to stop him.

Lady Aname, I do fear it unwise to stop him

But he stopped. He just looked at her. But his look was blank.

Lady Aname... %eyes wide with fear% LADY ANAME! GET OUT OF HERE AT ONCE! SOMETHING IS HORRIFICALLY WRONG!

"Hello Aname." Ryou's blank face said.

Lady Aname, You didn't tell him your name... Get Out Of Here! NOW!

"Ryou?" She called.

"Ha. That's actually funny." "Ryou" said as color returned to his now sinister looking eyes."

"Who are you!?"

"I'm the shadows." (RICE YUMMY!!!)

Lady Aname!

"Shut-up." Aname made the mistake of speaking out loud.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, not you.... I'm uh Skitzo..."

..._nice_ comeback...

"He doesn't Remember you either."

"Who...?"

"My hikari."

"Your light?!?"

Aname... I think...

"What's going ON!"

"I like your ring. I like it quite a bit."

ANAME! I'm having trouble hearing! What's going on!?

"It resembles something of mine." YAMI Bakura (If you couldn't figure out that was Bakura of darkness, go take comprehension classes.) Said reaching to pull out the necklace hidden by his shirt.

An...e I... Can...Hear....I.m To....far...

Aname had fear written all over her face, and Bakura could sense it.

"I think you need to remember what you forgot."

"What?"

"So, you know even less than I'd figured. {It's} No matter."

And with that, Aname fell to the ground, a soulless shell of a body.

So whatchya think? In case your wondering, Aname's in the shadow realm now, and her Yami is lost in a soul maze thingy... yea... RICE!!!!!! Next chapter will be about rice. Because Rice is yummy. Then, I'll finish the fic.

Ha, IT's a cliffy!!! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Please review....Oh and I just thought of a motto for Y. Bakura this chapter: If you want something bad done good, do it yourself... Got that from doctor Eggman of Sonic X


	4. Rice

**RICE**

Rice is a yummy food, and easy to make if you have a rice cooker! What you do, is measure the rice: One cup and two cups of water, and so on. So if you wanted 50 cups of rice, you'd use one hundred cups of water. I find rice to be the best when it's made plain, and you add butter and salt. Salt is yummy on stuff too. 'Specially chicken.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Rice is very yummy, and if my sister would wake up and do the dishes, I could eat more RICE!!!! This is a stupid and pointless chapter.

Bakura: What! They're _still _reading!?

Ryou: I must agree with my Yami, This chapter is so totally pointless, and moronic.

HW2B (Authoress): Well, um, maybe I'm a moron.

Bakura: No "maybes" about it.

HW2B: GRRRRR.

Bakura: WHY ARE YOU GROWLING!!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE ME 'SPONTANIOUSLY COMBUST' OVER AIM!

HW2B: ha...oh yea....

Ryou: Hey, I just realized something, HW2B.

Me: (while being strangled by a certain yami.) What's choke that choke?

Ryou: You don't have a disclaimer, at all.

Me: ...

Ryou: BAKURA! YOU'RE KILLING HER! STOP!

Bakura: but it's fun.

Ryou: Glare (but he's so cute a death glare doesn't work on him)

Me: .....

Ryou: what's wrong with her...?

Bakura: Whistling

Ryou: What did you do to her?

Bakura: What!? Every time something goes bad, it's my fault!?

Ryou: Well, it normally is.

Bakura: ...

Ryou: Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll call Yami.

Bakura: NOT THE PHAROAH!

Ryou: Tell me.

Bakura: Shadow Realm....

Ryou: slaps forehead Not again! glares

Bakura: using Ryou's innocent eyes

(By now you couldn't tell which the Hikari was, or which was the Yami.)

Ryou: BRING HER BACK!!!!!!!

Bakura: EEEp okay.....

HW2B: enters Reality BAKURA I'M GUNNA KILL YOUUUUUUUU!!!!

Ryou: HeHehe.

Ryou: Harublack2white owns nothing to do with yu-gi-oh. She doesn't own me, or Aname, only the story behind her, because Aname's really dead. She owns her foot and that's it. Sorrie you were put through the torment of her rice Koi. (Koi=love)

Happy! I've got a disclamer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Kaiba's apperance

Chapter Five. YAYAAYYAYAYAYYYAYYAYAAYAYYA.

It's so early in the morning......okay, it's nine thirty. I'm tired, and my sister still isn't up to make me rice! I guess it's pathetic I can't do it myself, seeing as I'm older than her, and I'm being lazy typing anyways.

Yawn Disclaimer: It's in the rice Chappy. Read that. It's stupid and pointless.

Bakura: We know.

HW2B: Shut up, I don't want to talk to you.

Bakura: Why?

Hw2b: go re-read the rice chapter.

Bakura: Oh.... Was the shadow realm really that bad, I mean, _I _spent 5,000 years.... Why are you looking at me like that...? Stop it.... What!? RYOU HELP! SHE'S GUNNA KILL MEEEEEEEEEEE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Hw2b: Now that that's over with.

Ryou: Emergency room?

Hw2b: yea, that might be good. ON WITH THE FIC!

I finally got off my Lazy bum and made some rice! I had to clean the rice pan, measure the rice and water, plug it in, press cook and walk away. I've accomplished something.

Joey: Finish the freakin' fic, will ya!

Tea': Sadly, I agree with Joey.

Yugi: Hey guys whatchya doin'?

Tea: Reading a story about us.

Hw2b: IT HAS LITTLE TO DO WITH YOU!!!!

Joey: Hey, I'm not allergic to dog treats, I had one yesterday!

All Oo;;;

Joey: WHAT!?!?

Hw2b: I'm gunna finish the chapter, kay?

All: Oo

Hw2b: My rice isn't done yet...

All: WHO CARES!!!!!

Hw2b: geez.... Fine.

Chapter 5: Into the shadow realm: (NO I do not own season three of Yugioh)

A drip of water (is heard)

"Hello? Is anyone there? Where am I?" Aname called softly. It was pitch black. She couldn't see a thing. She was in what is called the Shadow Realm.

"Aname." A soft in-human woman's voice called "Aname, come closer to my voice. Aname, follow me."

Aname stood up to follow but she felt a hand grip tight around her shoulder. "I wouldn't follow her if I were you."

Aname turned around slowly to come face to face with Yami Bakura. "YOU!" Who are you?"

"I'm called quiet a few things. Many they can't put on children's TV."

"..."

"You can call me Bakura though."

"No, I won't."

"Why is that?"

"Because then I'd be calling you a part of him, that's why not."

"I am a part of him. Just like the annoying darkness you carry around is a part of you."

"What?"

"I really don't want to explain the whole millennium item thing. So I'll just tell you that the ring you're wearing belongs to me."

"No, No, it doesn't! My father gave it to me! It's mine!"

"Go ahead and lie to yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

"The man who gave you the ring... You tell yourself lies about him."

"What!?"

"If he really cared, why were you adopted and the dear brother you love was not."

Aname paused, he'd brought up a good point, and he'd hit a nerve. She heard the voice that called for her earlier and started to walk towards it. But he wasn't about to let her out of his sight.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Where you told me not to, how do I know if I should go there? You're just stalling me so I'm stuck here forever, aren't you?!"

"Fine, I'll tell you what, you go there, and _if_ you make it back, I'll give you a cookie" He said, as he reached in his pocket and grabbed a conveniently placed cookie, and ate it. "You won't make it back."

She stopped. Maybe he was telling the truth. "How is my ring yours?"

"Long ago, when the pyramids were young.......(Ha, I had to do that!)

"Back when my millennium Ring was made, they thought it would be neat if they put a ball of gold on the end of the center pointy thingy. But it was too heavy and the pointy thingy kept coming loose, so, they made a ring out of it instead, your ring."

"So what, the pendant you wear was made especially for you?"

"More like stolen by me, for me."

"You're a Thief! Ryou... He's not..."

"No, _he's _ not." (RICE IS DONE!!!!!)

"You... You... JERK! Where is he?"

"He's fine, in reality."

"Let me out! I need to go back"

"Not until you remember!"

"Remember WHAT! Let ME GO!"

"NO! YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER!"

"Why are you helping me?" Aname asked softly, Bakura was surprised she'd quit yelling. "Tell me why sir. Why are you helping me?"

"Do you remember anything about your brother?"

"You're avoiding my question."

"You're avoiding mine!"

"Well then, I suppose we've found ourselves at an impasse."

"..."

% Baka % (thought shared by both)

Bakura wasn't about to admit he felt sorry for always harming his hikari, but he wasn't about to help someone for free. If only he could find a way to get the ring from her...

Ryou was slumped in his chair as he slowly woke up. It took his eyes a sec to adjust to lighting in his apartment, but when they did he noticed another living body in his house. He noticed who it was and checked her pulse. She _was _alive, but in a sleep like state more commonly known as a coma. He almost panicked... almost. He ran over to the phone and dialed a number. (Technically seven)

_Hello?_

Yugi?

_It's me, is this Ryou?_

YUGI GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND BRING YAMI!!!!!!!

Click

Yugi grabbed Yami and was over in a few minutes.

%Knock Knock%

Hikari, this had better be important.

Ryou sounded really alarmed... do you think Bakura did anything?

...

%Knock Knock%

Why isn't he answering?

Yami, you have no patients.

%Knock%

Hikari, this is taking to long.

%knock%

Ugh, move over let a pharaoh show you how it's done!

% KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK dink dink dink% Yami found this 'dink' noise to be rather amusing, and kept knocking. Ryou however was given the result...a major headache.

"YAMI! STOP IT!!!!" Yugi yelled, and the Pharaoh realized he was indeed knocking on Ryou's head.

Where Am I? A dazed Yami said, waking up in what looked like a maze. And indeed it was. It was an exact replica of the Labyrinth.

_Labyrinth : or maze; System of intricate passageways and blind alleys._

_Labyrinth was the name given by the ancient Greeks and Romans to buildings, entirely or partly underground, containing a number of chambers and passages that made escape difficult. From the European Renaissance on, labyrinths or mazes consisting of intricate paths separated by high hedges were a feature of formal gardens._

(This Yami, needs a name...... hmm..... It's a boys name but oh well. It's Inari)

Inari looked around at the maze. She had to wander further in, and hope she didn't exit the entrance.

"You have to be the most annoying person on the face of the earth" Bakura said growling. Aname just smiled.

"I'm glad you think so."

Bakura just growled and sulked as Aname followed, a large grin inhabiting her face.

"That' smirk won't be on you're face much longer."

"Why?" Aname said smiling wider. 'Why' had to be the most annoying word she knew.

"WHAT!" Inari yelled all too loudly. "I'm AT THE BEGINNING AGAIN!"

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I don't sense the tomb robber's presence in the millennium ring, Ryou. Could he be in his soul room and we don't sense it?" Yami asked, and Yugi tried pouring water on Aname's head to see if she really was just sleeping.

Ryou looked at Yugi strangely, then back to Yami. "If he was in there, all I'd be able to hear would've been him ranting about stealing your puzzle. He's _not_ in there."

"Yami," Yugi asked holding up Aname's limp left hand, "Do you think he wanted this?"

"...Another millennium Item?"

"I demand you tell me where we are!"

"I told you, we're in the shadow Realm!"

"I know that, but _where_ are we in the shadow realm?"

Bakura smashed his fist on a conveniently located table. "WILL YOU BE QUIET?"

"Why?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"ahhhhh.......my head it hurts... Yami, Yugi, I think something is hurting Bakura."

"What do you mean Ryou?"

"Yes, explain."

"I heard him scream..."

Oo

"I DID!"

oO

"Where am I now? WILL THIS MAZE EVER END!!!!!!!!"

Seto was down on his hands and knees, and Mokuba was sitting on him like a horse and it's rider. "Mokuba, I'm tired, can Seto please go do his work now?"

"No silly, we're still playing horsey! GIDDYUP"

"Mokuba, I'm really tired."

Mokuba gave Seto the puppy dog look. "But, But big brother...Do you want me to be deprived of such fun, Do you?"

It was hard to argue with Mokuba's logic. "No, I guess not...."

"YAY, GIDDY UP."

"Oh, dead mother, why have you provided me with such torment?"

Just then, a cute little chipmunk jumped in, and landed next to Seto. "HOW DARE YOU CURSE YOUR DEAD MOTHER! IT WASN'T HER FAULT YOUR LIKE THIS IT WAS YOU'RE ADOPTIVE FATHER WHOM YOU KILLED!!!! BY PUSHING HIM OUT A WINDOW!!!!!"

Mokuba stared Wide eyed at his brother. "Seto is the talking maniac chipmunk who seems smarter than you right... Did you kill him? I thought he fell out that window... Did you watch his guts fly out?"

"I...No...Mokuba...It was strictly business... you'll understand when your older... his guts actually stayed in his body, his brain was what splattered everywhere. It's a shame; he would've made a wonderful test cyborg..." Seto then realized that it was stupid listening to a chipmunk. "YOU! YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Seto 'ran' full throttle at the chipmunk, but running was hard as an ass....er...donkey... (I love Seto, I had to bash him) "HEEEEEE HAAAAAAAW."

"Yami, are you sure about this?" Yugi said as Yami stood there in front of him and Ryou.

"Yes, Yugi I'm sure."

"But what happens when you get stuck there."

"Who says I will?"

"Oh I don't know... But it's not like this has NEVER BEEN TRIED BEFORE!"

"Well if Joey was able to I'm sure he would."

"But he can't materialize, and take over someone's body!"

"I'm not taking it over...I'm just inhabiting it until we get to her hotel... maybe she'll have a better I.D. there than this Chuck E. Chesses card." (Disclaimer: I don't own C.E.C. I don't want to either.)

End of another chapter! Yes, it's a bit of a cliffy, I started this Chappy in the morning and ended at night. Thank You my two reviewers. I greatly appreciate your reviews. Yay, no flames yet!!!......but you could count over AIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

How was my Kaiba section? It was funny!!!!!! I think.... Oh, and Kaiba kills the chipmunk.

Tea: NOT CHIPPPY!!!!!!!!!!

Oo... I didn't realize he meant that much to you Tea.

$uses monster reborn to bring chippy back to life$ (however chippy was kinda mauled by Kaiba's security guard dogs.)

.............. What? Kaiba doesn't have dogs? Okay, then Kaiba ate chippy, and puked him back up.

Review, please... Oh and how does this sound for my next fic: **Yugi and the missing rice.**

Not long ago, when the pyramids were still old, a boy named yugi lost his rice. He needs to get it back before the party! Who took it and why?

It's just an idea now, so suggestions (are) welcome!!!


	6. Chippy

Thank you all my Reviewers!!!! I love Reviews!!! %hugs reviews% YAY! Thanks LaLALamsey, you've reviewed twice!! Thanks for likin' my rice obsession!

I'll mention people's names after they review twice k?

Lenny: (from Shaman King): And just what are you implying by that?

Hw2b: LENNYYYYYYYYY!

Lenny: WHO ARE YOU!?????

Hw2b: smile... I LOVE YOU LEENNYYYYY

Lenny OO RUN BASON RUN!!!!!!!!! (Bason's his guardian Ghost)

Hw2b: NO LENNY COME BAAAAAACKKKKK

Lenny: (now far from sight.)

Ryou: I thought this fic was about _us_.

Bakura: Yea, not Shaman King, Why don't you go write a fic for that then!

Hw2b: I will...I've already got an idea...It's about Lenny...how he lost the one fight in the preliminary round... He lost to dancing shaman with a magical pencil...

Ryou, Bakura: Oo

Bakura: (whisper to Ryou) (He really didn't did he?)

Ryou: (back to Bakura) (I don't think so)

HW2b: STOP WHISPERING!!!!!!!!!!!

EEEP!!

HMPH....This chapter is called CHIPPY!!!.... It's another sidetracked chapter... It's about a chipmunk named Chippy. The Chippy Seto ate...

I own Chippy. Not Yu-gi-oh. I own TEN duel monsters cards. TEN!!! And that's not a lot when yesterday I was talking online to someone who has over 300!!!!!!!!! He has a piece of Exodia too... ha....

CHIPPY!!!!

Once upon a time, in a land not too far away, there lived a family of chipmunks. It was a small family, very small. With just a wife and her husband they were barely able to support themselves. Then something tragic happened... CHIPPY WAS BORN!!!!! Chippy the chipmunk was very loud, obnoxious, and liked to eat. And eat he did morning, noon, and night. Until...

"Chippy! Son! COME HERE!" Chippy's dad hollered ate his overweight son.

"Yesf Daff?" Chippy said, still stuffing his mouth.

"NO MORE FOOD! You have enough fat in your body to last you forever!"

Chippy was devastated, no more food! Chippy got very angry at his dad.

"Oh, I'm so angry at my dad!"

He was planning on running away.

"I know! I'll run away!"

But, he couldn't fit out the door.

"Aww, man! I don't fit out the door!"

So Chippy hatched a plan.

"I know! I'll come up with a plan!"

He wasn't going to eat until he'd fit out the door.

"I wont eat..."

"BE QUIET!!! STOP REPEATING EVERYTHING I SAY!!!! YOU PIG!!!"

"But, I'm a chipmunk!"

"On with the story."

Chippy sat in his room until he lost weight. He sat there for quite some time. He was still sitting there when he realized he could jump out the window. Chippy walked to one end of his room, opposite of his window, and jumped out...not thinking of the possibility he'd even make it out alive... but, his fat was used as a cushion, and he stayed alive. He started to run. With all his might he ran! Until he came to a little place called Domino City.

He met up with the C.L.O.R.S.F.A.B.L. (chipmunk league of run aways, searching for a better life.) They taught him how to speak English/Japanese, and how to lose weight properly. They also taught him how to spy on people. Chippy was given a lifelong chore of spying on the Kaiba family, because for some reason the chipmunks thought his technology might help them in some strange chipmunky way... anyways, Chippy Witnessed the horrible incident known as the twilight... What? That's in .hackSIGN......are you sure...... I thought it was the ps2 games... your sure...are you sure it wasn't the legend of the twilight... really?... You're certain... well then... Chippy witnessed the horrible death of Kaiba's adoptive father...whose name starts with a G. Yea, I can't remember. (I.E. Kaiba's at a long table, the BIG 5 standing in Back of him. Kaiba's adoptive daddy: What's going on? (Give or take some words) Seto: Your company belongs to me now... Have you taught me all I need to know? G.Kaiba: 0O0 Seto: (push table....falls out window....Bye bye...{that's in the Manga}

Chippy followed Kaiba around, lurking in the shadows... Until one day Kaiba cursed him mother for having Mokuba for him to deal with. Chippy got mad. "HOW DARE YOU CURSE YOUR DEAD MOTHER! IT WASN'T HER FAULT YOUR LIKE THIS IT WAS YOU'RE ADOPTIVE FATHER WHOM YOU KILLED!!!! BY PUSHING HIM OUT A WINDOW!!!!!"

Mokuba spoke up. "Seto is the talking maniac chipmunk who seems smarter than you, right... Did you kill him? I thought he fell out that window... Did you watch his guts fly out?"

"I...No...Mokuba...It was strictly business... you'll understand when your older... his guts actually stayed in his body, his brain was what splattered everywhere. It's a shame; he would've made a wonderful test cyborg..."

Seto realized something, but Chippy was a goner...

"YOU! YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Seto 'ran' full throttle at Chippy and finally had him cornered. "YOU EVIL CHIPMUNK!!!!"

"My name is Chippy!!!! CHIII PPPEEEE."

"Seto!" Mokuba yelled in Seto's Ear "Get your **security guard dogs **to eat him!"

"Mokuba, we don't have dogs, you know I'm allergic to them."

"THEN EAT THE CHIPMUNK SETO!!!!!"

Seto opened his mouth wide, and CHOMP!

The End.

Tea: THAT'S SOOOOO SAD WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Oo

Tea:CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYY

#walks up behind Tea with a fish#

WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

#SMACK#

WAaaaahhhh..........

Bakura: Finally, a way to shut her up!

Hw2b: OO...(Didn't know Bakura was there) YOUR NEXT!!!! I'M STILL MAD AT YOU FOR SENDING ME YOU KNOW WHHHHHEEEEERRRREEEEEE

DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Bakura HIDE!!!!!

Bakura: XX


	7. The back of Ryou's head

Chapter 7:

Recap of chappy 5

_Yami, are you sure about this?" Yugi said as Yami stood there in front of him and Ryou. _

"_Yes, Yugi I'm sure."_

"_But what happens when you get stuck there."_

"_Who says I will?"_

"_Oh I don't know... But it's not like this has NEVER BEEN TRIED BEFORE!"_

"_Well if Joey was able to I'm sure he would."_

"_But he can't materialize, and take over someone's body!"_

"_I'm not taking it over...I'm just inhabiting it until we get to her hotel... maybe she'll have a better I.D. there than this Chuck E. Chesses card."_

And so the task was started Yami materialized and took over Aname's cold unconscious body.

Yugi looked at the girl/his yami. "Yami, are you in?"

"A word of advice... It's not fun to take over a girl's body..."

Yugi didn't get it at first, "What do you mean?"

"She's got these things!!!" Yami yelled in frustration!

"Are we there _yet?_" Aname asked just to annoy Bakura.

Grrrr.... "NO! WE'RE NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bakura screamed

"How about now?"

"Good Ra! Do you ever shut up?"

"What about now."

Bakura was getting fed up. He couldn't kill her, or his hikari would kill him, and Yami would be stuck forever in her body. Too bad he didn't know that, or else he would've let her _accidentally_ fall into oblivion. But, alas, he didn't, so he did the next best thing, say the first thing that came to his mind!

"My hikari is better than you!"

"What?"

"HAHAHA!!!!"

"..."

"BWUAHAHHAHAHAHHA."

"Okay, now I'm just scared..."

"YOU SHOULD BE!!!!!!!!"

"..."

"Good. Now that you're quiet."

"Go on..."

"What?"

"'Now that you're quiet' is a fragment, finish what you were saying."

"..."

"Aren't you going to answer me?"

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

Oo;;; "WHAT!"

"He he he ... Not _Literally, _it's a joke."

"It'd better be."

"Why? Don't you like anyone?"

"You'll hate me when you remember stuff..."

"There you go again, avoiding my... wait...what do you mean?"

"..."

"BAKURA!"

"Nope."

"Fine, be that way."

I would use this part to go to Inari, but... Inari's boring and she's still in that big maze thingy.

"Is this the Hotel?" Ryou asked as they stood in front of a large hotel.

"Yea, I think so..." Yugi answered.

Grumble...

"Yami! Come on! You have to go in!!!" Yugi pleaded with the darkness.

"Will you PLEASE tell me?"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"NO!!!!!!"

"Please?"

"..."

"Do I win then?"

"WHAT?!"

"So I won the game? You didn't say 'no'."

"...."

"I WIN! I WIN!!!!"

"We're there."

"Where?"

"That place..."

"OH! That place we were going to that you wouldn't tell me, cuz you kept saying I'd hate you, even though I have no idea why, but is that the place?"

"YES! THAT'S THE PLACE!!!!!"

"Oh, where is it? I don't see anything."

"Open your eyes."

"What? They were closed? Oh, I guess they were. HA!"

"..."

"It looks like an abandoned shack."

"..."

When's the last time some one cleaned this place? WAIT! Your not going to _do_ anything to me, are you?"

"What? NO! Eww... No, I... ICK!!!!" (Ha Bakura saying Ick)

"Okay... Just checking : )"

"Look, I've got adoption papers!" Yami said looking down at the papers in his hands.

"Yami, don't you mean _she's_ got adoption papers?" Yugi asked thinking Yami'd been stuck in Aname's body a bit too long.

"Um, yea. I mean _she's _got adoption papers." OoU

"Look Ryou!" Yugi said holding up a ton of pictures of the back of Ryou's head "She's a stalker!"

"Does the back of my head _really_ look like that?"

"Hmmm, turn around let me see... Yea, it does!"

They were too absorbed in that to notice Yami un-materialized out of her body, and rematerialized into his own.

"Oh Yami, you're back. Where'd you go?" Yugi was a little confused. "OH! WAIT! I remember now. Look! It's the back of Ryou's Head!!!"

"Why is she following _me_? Why am _I_ so special?"

"I don't know... Look, a family photo! Wow, her parents are total squares. Hey, her hair, it's all silvery! Kinda like yours Ryou!"

"Mine?!"

"It looks like a theatre in here! Are we gunna watch a movie? Do we have popcorn?"

"No, you won't want to eat popcorn during this movie."

"Why?"

"..."

"Isn't it funny...?" Aname said, stopping her train of thought.

"What?"

"Well, what you said about my ring. I mean both my brother and I have the same item, in a way, and we share the same parents, and yet neither one of us really knew about the other, and, the fact we he _this_ millennium item."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is, the rings we have are really symbolic to us. He was born first, and the millennium ring was made first, I was born second, and this was made second. The similarities don't stop there though, these two millennium items share the exact same gold, and since me and Ryou are twins, we practically share the same genes, and we definitely share the same birth name. One more thing, the ring I wear has been separated from itself, figuratively speaking, just like I, in a way, have been separated from myself... ya know?"

Bakura was stunned. She knew nothing about Egypt, she was the biggest pain in the butt he'd ever met, she couldn't remember Ryou, and yet here, she made perfect sense. She was able to piece this all together in such a short time, this that would take any other quite a while to figure out, let alone actually understand. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't take the ring away from her, because he'd be taking apart of his Hikari from this girl, the only part she'd been able to have ever since the last time she was in the shadow realm.

"Bakura? Yooo hooo? You still there?"

"Aname, do you want to remember your brother?"

"Is that why we're here, so that I can remember why I don't remember him?"

"Yea."

"I kinda figured that."

"Well, do you."

"No."

"What?"

"No, I don't."

HA HA !!! I'M BEING CRUEL!!!! LEAVING YOU WITH A CLIFFY!!!!

You'll see why she doesn't want to remember...or does she? And you'll see more of Ryou. And Marik, can't forget him!! He's gunna do a crazy thingy next chappy, not like he's already crazy...

Do you all like how I made the whole ring thing parallel Aname's life? I do! I honestly had no idea I'd be able to pull that off, until I started typing it!!!

Kurama: So, all this time we thought you were a brilliant strategist, but really you were just a lucky fool.

Hw2b: HEY!!!! THAT'S YOUR LINE THAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY TO YUSUKE!!! HE'S THE FOOL!!!

Hiei: No, I think you're the true fool.

Yusuke: So I'm not anymore?

Hiei: I didn't say that...

Hw2b: (realizes that this is in fact Hiei of the Jagan Eye and runs at him) HEEEEEIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE

Hiei: Uses super fastness to get the heck away from her.

Hw2b: AWWWWwwww..... Heya Kurama....

All: sweat drop

Hw2b: HEY!!!!! When did "All" get here?

All: RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

If you want to read another story by me, I just posted Hikari no tenshi Yami no tenshi. It's in a bit of a darker mood than any of my other storys...so... It's not too funny, however I was informed that at the end when some one kicks the dirt, the person reading, silverdemon171 was it? (is that ur name?) whatever, I'm not gunna correct it either way that it was funny at that moment

And in case you wonder about the ground in that fic, I was bored. You'll see. Read it, and review. And prepare to be stunned. It is one of those "Where exactly was this person trying to go with this?" Fics. And the answer to that is nowhere.


	8. Remembering

Chapter 8

Hellloooo all myyyyy peeeeeeepppppssss.... I'm not high, just bored.

Now, for the intro!!!!

Bakura: NO, just do the story!

Why?

Bakura: the sooner it gets over with, the better.

Okay!!!!!! %smile%

(special thanks to Ytak the dragon tamer... for the idea with Marik)

**Marik** has secrets. We all have secrets. Some of us like to Tango in the dark, and some of us like to eat oranges with katsup, not that I've done either... But we all have those little parts of out life that we like to keep private. Marik however is already known to the Yugioh fan world as a psycho, whether we like it or not, he is introduced to us as a raving madman. One thing that Kazuki Takashi (that's the creator of ygo, rite?) has not graced our knowledge with, is the fact that Marik sees a shrink for his problems. Let's listen in on an appointment."

"... You see, I have this crazy darkness that killed my dad. He's really mean... In fact he's not like any of my friend's Yamis. They're yamis actually care for then, although the tomb robber won't admit he wants to protect Ryou rather than hurt him..."

"Tomb Robber? Tell me about him." The doctor said, clasping her hands together and leaning forward as if she truly cared about his problems, which she didn't by the way.

"Well my friend Ryou has a darkness too. In ancient Egypt, this guy was a tomb robber, and he raided a buncha' tombs and all. He hates my Yami."

"Is your Yami from Egypt as well?"

"Well, because that's technically where he was born, yea. But, you see, He was made from my hatred and all, and he murdered my dad cuz he was gunna kill my servant..."

"I see, and how did that make you feel?"

"Well honestly, I don't care about the guy, but my Yami musta thought I did..."

"Well, that ends today's session. Same time tomorrow, okay?"

"Yup! Bye!" With that Marik skipped out, leaving his shrink to sort all of this out.

(Sometime before Marik's next appointment)

"Ma'm, Please explain what the problem is, it's not often we shrinks need one."

"This patient I have... he... he... he freaks me out... I'm so afraid of him... I don't even want to listen to him! He's driving me insane! I put on a brave face when I go to listen to him, but his stories... HE'S DRIVING ME INSANE!!!!! "

%%%%%%%%%% So ends that little venture. The story shall be a little more serious for a while....

"**What?"** Bakura said, as if he hadn't heard her right, but was sure he had.

"I said, 'No I don't'"

"Why?" Bakura said bewildered. This girl who had been searching for her brother didn't want to remember him?

"Because, I already do, that's why."

"You do?"

"**She **does, Ryou, she looks exactly like you!" Yugi exclaimed holing the photo near Ryou to compare the two.

"That's impossible. I don't think I have a sister..."

"A sister?" Yugi said quizzically.

"That's what you were implying wasn't it?"

"No, I was just making the point that she looked exactly like you, but I think I like your idea better."

"But, how?"

"You're Twins! Are you that dimwitted? Honestly! I'd think _my_ hikari's brother would be smarter than _this_!" Inari's voice echoed through out the room. The three boys eyes fell upon Aname's body, which was currently inhabited by Inari.

"Who are you? You're not Aname!" Yami Exclaimed.

"No, I'm her darkness, I'm sure you of all people would understand."

"But how? I didn't sense another millennium Item."

"Tell me, what items do you sense?"

"My puzzle and the tomb robbers ring."

"Then you sense my item." Inari then proceeded to explain to them about the M. Ring and the ring on her hand.

"_I_ understand, "Ryou said, holding his own ring, "Does that mean I have two Yami's?"

"No, I'm Aname's Yami alone, and you have your own."

"You guys, I think we should leave." Ryou said. Yugi and Yami nodded and headed out the door, followed by Ryou, who once again fell behind.

"Ryou," Inari called him back, "Can you find it in yourself to forgive her?"

"I..." Ryou hesitated, looking for the right words. "It was really cruel what happened all those years ago, but I'm over it. The forgiveness lies with Aname, and my Yami. It's not my fault what happened, but rather his."

"I understand, I just hope she does too."

"If she's anymore afraid of him than she was... I'm not sure..."

(This section will be Aname's thoughts)

**Here **I am with my brothers Yami. I should hate this man, especially after all that he's done, but this is also the man who put up with me acting like a moron. He expects me to hate him, but if that's so... Then that means...He's truly sorry, right? If he wasn't then he wouldn't be helping me. There has got to be more to him than my mere eyes can see. Maybe it's because of Ryou, what else could it be because of? Even if both of my visits to the shadow realm were his fault, maybe he's changed more than I think.

Oh... but the hurt _I_ caused Ryou... Why hadn't _I_ been there for him? Every time he was alone, I ran away, until he was a distant memory... Even if he did have a psychotic yami, he was, and is, my brother. I want to see him so bad right now... I hope we get back quickly... I want to see him!

(Normal now)

**Bakura** stood there. This girl claimed to remember, but if she did... Why wasn't she lashing out in anger towards him?

"Tomb Robber, I remember it all. I remember the times you would hurt my brother by ridding him of the friends he may have had. Now, Tomb robber," She was close to his face, but instead of Raging anger, she remained calm, "I wish to return home."

Bakura stayed silent. She didn't hate him, why? "But..."

"There's a word for what I've done, I believe it is called forgiveness."

And, with that, the yami no tenshi brought them both to reality again.

And another chapter complete!

Chapter nine will be entitled **Running**

And I don't know if it'll be the last chapter or not... If it isn't nine will be short...and so will ten... my goal is ten... to keep it an even number... I'm odd like that. I'll post nine and ten together, so hang tight for a few days so I can write them... cuz nine and ten'll kinda be a two part... but I won't call it running two... that's dumb... I'll make the title have some significance to the chapter... I'm ranting now aren't I?

It's raining outside... Good! Chapter nine will have rain in it!!! Perfect timing!!! (For the rain)... ... ...... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ..... ..... ... ... ... ... ..... .... .. Wow... writing dots is fun.......... ........ ....... I don't think I'll have much more funny thingys... I might have Seto again... oh, I forgot to mention in the summary that there's a ton of OoC... oh well... Yea, the OoC applies for Seto mostly... I'm just like typing cuz there's nothing to do... You can stop reading and review now... I want a Ryou plushy... and Hiei... Hiei's cool... When I was I the shower, I thought of an idea for another fan fic... It's long gone now... I vant a cookie! Cookies are good!! And I can't say W's... HA I just did....Really I can... but you don't know that...Crap, I guess you do now... ha , I said crap...I wish I had cable... That's right, I don't... I watch Ygo when my friends tape it for me. I had cable when DK was on... Up until the finals... My friend taped the ending of the episode when Yugi meets Yami. So I got to see Ryou, in all his hotness... and Bakura... I'm having some one tape "the spirit of the ring" for me, so I can watch it over and over, and over... Like I do with Shaman king... It comes on the fox box... 8:30-9:30, until the new season.. well I'm gunna go... I'm just so totally board...

Review!!!


	9. Running

Chapter nine

Hello again, here is Chapter nine: Running.

Hope you like!! Review!!

Bakura: Is it almost over?

Hw2b: WILL YOU QUIT INTERUPTING ME!!

Bakura: sheesh, pms much?

Hw2b O.O WHAT WOULD YOU KNIOW ABOUT IT YOU LITTLE JERK!!!

Bakura: I think this is the part where I leave...

Hw2b: Yea, I think you're right!

Chapter nine: I'm gunna do this in Aname's P.O.V. partly, and then partly normal, and so on..

**It's** so dark still. Am I back? Did he take us back? Do I want to open my eyes? Why not?

Good, I'm in my hotel room, and Inari's safe. I can sense her through the ring, but I need to be in another place. I don't need to be here now, but, I don't know where _he_ is. Maybe, if what the tomb robber said is true, then my ring will find it's origin.

**(Normal)** Aname walked out of her room and started to run, being pulled by the ring, with silver tears running down her cheeks. The tears being hidden in the rain that started to pour down.

**(Aname) **We've all been running for so long, haven't we? Me, for one. Running so far from Ryou, What was I thinking? I wasn't, was I? For all these years I've been hiding myself from everyone, haven't I? Does it really take being locked in the shadow realm to find out the things I should've known? Those things I should've kept near to me, my memories of my brother, and my memories of everything. Just as the darkness compliments, and completes the light, so does he complete the emptiness I've felt for so long in my life.

The answer is that the entire fault belongs to me. I'm the one, who ran, who wouldn't stand by his side. Even if I was defenseless to any attack the tomb robber could've given then, he wouldn't have. He couldn't have used a child's body. Maybe, though, I would've had the upper hand, being a child and all, but that's all in the past. I just hope I'm not too late to make it right.

**(Normal)** Aname's tears ran down the sides of her face as though she was a fountain of tears, and in fact, it could be said that she was one. She was crying for all of the years she couldn't, all of the years she didn't know to. The rain was pounding harder on the ground, creating a small stream in the ditch on the side of the road, but she ran faster, with speed she didn't know she had. She ran past any stander-by, although there were few due to the increasingly heavy rain. With every step she took the puddles that were now forming on the road in harmony were being disrupted, and the falling rain was accompanied by her tears.

Inari could sense her light was troubled, and try as she might, she couldn't contact Aname for anything. Even when she tried to take over the body they shared, she could tell that at this moment Aname had something to do, and she wasn't going to let anything, or anyone stop her.

**(Aname)** I'm almost there, I know I am, but what'll happen when I get there? I want to get there so bad, I_ need_ to get there. To tell him I'm sorry...

**(Normal) **Aname's feet stopped as she stood in front of a large apartment building.

"So, this is it, is it?"

HA! I'm stopping there, and instead of posting ten like I said I would, with nine, I'm not, cuz I'm sure ur all dyeing to know what's going on!

Ten should be up either tomorrow, or Friday... I want to finish this up b4 I start school ( sept 7) not Thursday cuz my mom's gunna be home and she'll be all "You're on the computer too much, go read or something."

Well then, look forward to my next chappy: Ten! (this chapter is not yet named)


	10. Ending

**Chapter Ten**

Ever been on the internet when you weren't supposed to? And your mom found out? It kinda just happened to me... But!!! She didn't ground me or anything! YAY!! So I can write fan fics still!!! And, I'm getting my own computer!!! It only has word tho, not internet... Poopy. Okay then on with chappy 10!

Aname's feet stopped as she stood in front of a large apartment building.

"So, this is it, is it?"

Her feet were no longer carrying her where she needed to go as they were a moment ago. Occasionally she'd feel a tugging and would follow it. She wandered for a while until she found herself at a door marked 'Bakura'

On the other side of the door, Ryou felt an odd sensation that he should open the door and as soon and he did, Aname, who'd been leaning on it fell into him, but he caught her.

All Aname could do was sob as Ryou held his sister in his arms for the first time in such a long time.

As hard as she tried Aname couldn't get a single word out, all she could do was cry. Ryou tried his hardest to act like he didn't care about what had happened in the past, but before he knew it, he too had tears streaming down his face and after a few minutes he didn't even realize that the girl he held in his arms was wet. Besides their sobs, nothing could be heard, until finally Aname got the courage to speak.

"Ryou... I'm so sorry... I... words can't even describe how I feel."

Ryou, although he said nothing, understood exactly how she felt, and she understood that he did. Aname buried her face deeper in his already wet shirt and cried some more.

"Aname! Aname!!" Her friend Mine said. "Snap out of it! You act as though your not in reality! Like, your talking to someone...In your head... You're not skitzo are you? ANAME!!! You're not listening to me!"

"How can I not listen to you? Your SCREAMING IN MY EAR!!!! Maybe I am."

"You are what?"

"Talking to someone."

"Who? Wait! You're lying aren't you?"

"Well if you know so much, jump in my head and listen!"

"Oh, sorry..."

"Here." Aname said, holding out her ring to her friend. "Hold it, and tell me if you can hear his voice."

"Who's voice?" Mine said, holding on to the ring. As she did she heard the voice Aname was talking about.

"Hi, your name's Mine? Right?"

YAY the end!!!! Finally!!... But I really didn't want to end it... It was fun writing it! Smile please review!!! Tell me whatcha thought 'bout it, and if you have any questions!! And I don't think I'm gunna write any sequels.... No, I'm not... So don't ask..... Smile

Bakura: It's the end?

Hw2b: yes...

Bakura:YAY now I can go back to being Evil for battle city!!

Hw2b: yes...which is a shame, I like you better when you show even the smallest hint of compassion, and caring...

Bakura: You know who you sound like right now?

Hw2b: who?

'Kura: Tea'

Hw2b: TEA' ! NO! I CAN'T!!!

'Kura: Yea you do... And stop typing my name as 'Kura, that's annoying.

Hw2b: It's shorter

'Kura: So.. STOP IT!!!

Hw2b: Okay....

Bakura, King of the Thieves who raided Pharaoh Atem's Tomb Back in Egypt, when Pharaoh Atem was in rule, he was about to have this here head of mine cut off, but I was imprisoned in a millennium item for 5000 years, not that I mind but isn't that punishment enough? : I think you went a little overboard...

Hw2b: really? I don't, Bakura, King of the Thieves who raided Pharaoh Atem's Tomb Back in Egypt, when Pharaoh Atem was in rule, he was about to have this here head of mine cut off, but I was imprisoned in a millennium item for 5000 years, not that I mind but isn't that punishment enough?

Bakura, King of the Thieves who raided Pharaoh Atem's Tomb Back in Egypt, when Pharaoh Atem was in rule, he was about to have this here head of mine cut off, but I was imprisoned in a millennium item for 5000 years, not that I mind but isn't that punishment enough? : You can just call me BAKURA!!!!!!!

Hw2b: Okay 'Kura

'Kura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Breath HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tea' walks by carrying a rotton fish SMACK!

HHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...................

Tea': Hehehheehhehehehheheeehhehehehehhehehehehehehehhehehe

Psycho's..... Oh Seto didn't make any reappearances, oh well!!!

My next Fic will be, **Yugi, and the missing Rice**

This fic is not yet rated, or for that matter at this exact moment in time (12:29) has only Five paragraphs, give or take.....


End file.
